


Resurgence of Overwatch

by happilydreamingg



Series: Phar-Mercy [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Pharmercy - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilydreamingg/pseuds/happilydreamingg
Summary: A story about how Pharah and Mercy fall in love.





	Resurgence of Overwatch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Things get spicy in this chapter! I tried to finish this chapter as soon as I could. I hope you enjoy it! :) 
> 
> Song - Hotter Than Hell - Dua Lipa

Angela cupped Fareeha's face with her hands as she bent down to kiss her. Her lips were soft like velvet and they pressed against hers with a burning desire. Fareeha was grabbing onto Angela's hips while she kissed her. Fareeha picked Angela up and laid her down on the couch while she laid on top of her and kissed her wildly while her free hand explored every inch of Angela's body.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" 

Angela jolted up as her alarm clock woke her up from possibly the best dream she'd ever had. 

"No no no no." 

Angela fiddled around with the clock until she hit the snooze button. She tried to close her eyes and fall back asleep to finish her dream but to no luck was she able to fall asleep again. She looked at her alarm clock,

"Stupid! You ruined it for me!" 

Angela threw herself back into her bed and just stared at the ceiling. She laid there for a while until the room speakers went off with a notification.

"Incoming text message from Fareeha Amari: Good morning. Commander Winston has informed me that we shall be meeting in 30 minutes. I thought I'd pass the message just in case you didn't know. See you shortly.

Pending text messages from Winston, Lena, Mei, Rein and Torb: Read now or later?"

"Now." 

"Text message from Torb: Angie! I can't wait to see you! Sorry our flight was so late last night that I couldn't stop by to say hello! See you at the meeting tomorrow morning!" 

Text message from Rein: Forgive me, I didn't get a chance to see you my dear. I'll see you at the meeting! Love Reinhardt

Text message from Mei: Sorry sorry sorry.... see u soon Angie :) xoxo 

Text message from Lena: Heya love don't worry the calvary's here! See you soon love! ^_^ 

Text message from Winston: Sorry I had to cancel our meeting but our flight arrived later then anticipated. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow. -Winston

All messages have been read. Would you like to reply? Yes or no?"

"No." 

Angela laid in bed and looked at the clock again. 0745. The meeting started at 0830. Angela got up quickly and headed for the shower undressing herself on the way to the bathroom. She reached her destination and took her hair tie off and placed it on the counter. She turned the water on and let it run for a couple minutes before getting in and letting the hot water run down her body. She closed her eyes trying to remember her dream and the feel of Fareeha's lips and hands all over her. She rested her head on the glass shower door and let the water run. She was lost in her own thoughts until she snapped out of it and finished her shower. She got out dried herself off and started getting dressed. She put on a black bra and panties set. She dressed herself with a white button up shirt that was tucked into a black skirt and red high heels. She combed her hair, dried it and instead of putting it up in her signature bun curled it. Her hair curled around her face almost reaching her shoulders. She grabbed her lab coat and headed towards the door. She stopped, turned around and grabbed a small bag sitting on the couch.

"Captain Amari." 

Fareeha had gotten to the conference room where the meeting was taking place and was greeted by Winston. 

"Commander Winston. Nice to see you again."

Winston smiled at Fareeha.

"You can sit wherever you like. There's pastries, coffee and tea over by the back help yourself to any of it." 

Fareeha gave Winston a small smile and nodded before heading to the back to get a tea. She was pouring herself a tea when a man wearing a black cape and black cowboy hat come to the table and stood next to her. 

"You must be one of the new recruits. I'm Jesse, well most of my friends here call me McCree. Nice to meet ya pretty lady." 

Fareeha felt a little uncomfortable at Jesse calling her 'pretty lady' but she knew he wasn't trying to be creepy. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Fareeha Amari. Most people call me Captain Amari." 

Jesse's eyes widened a little bit as Fareeha mentioned her last name.

"You're Ana's daughter?"

Jesse gave Fareeha a smile as he asked the question.

"Yes. Commander Amari is my mother." 

"You look like your mother now that I'm really looking at you. Same eyes, same face, same tattoo. You've grown since the last time I've seen a picture of you." 

Fareeha's next words came out harsher than she wanted,

"Time does that to a person." 

"You're right. I'll let you finish preparing your drink." 

Jesse tipped his hat at Fareeha and gave her a smile before leaving with his coffee and donut. Fareeha finished making her tea and grabbed a couple of pastries before heading to a seat closest to the back of the room. She saw one by one as old friends came together again and shared stories of the past. She was surrounded by heroes of her childhood, she was star struck when she saw Reinhardt walk through the door. She used to have a poster of him on her wall when she was younger. It took every ounce of her will power not to ask him for an autograph. She saw him walking towards her and tried to make it seem like she hadn't noticed. 

"Fareeha!"

Reinhardt's voice was loud and filled the room without him meaning to. Fareeha looked up to the man who she admired all of her life. His strong sense of justice and wanting to protect those in need.

"H-H-Hello." 

Reinhardt smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you, my dear."

He bent down and gave Fareeha a hug.

"It's nice to have you be apart of the resurgence of Overwatch-" 

Reinhardt was mid sentence when he noticed Ana walk in. His face looked like he'd just seen a ghost. He kept blinking thinking he might just be seeing things. Fareeha's voice made him come back to his senses.

"She's back. You aren't seeing things." 

Reinhardt turned around and saw how hurt Fareeha seemed. He was going to talk to her but before he could say anything Fareeha noticed his expression and spoke, 

"I'm fine. Go say hello to your friend." 

Reinhardt tried to protest but Fareeha brushed her hand in the air and he went to talk with Ana. Fareeha sat down looking at the front door waiting for Angela to get there. She didn't even know why she wanted Angela to get there so bad when she knew her attention would be taken by her friends. Fareeha felt so out of place until someone sat next to her. 

"Hi! I'm Hana." 

Hana Song sat next to her and Fareeha had another fan girl moment. The famous D.Va next to her.

"H-Hi, I'm Fareeha." 

Hana gave Fareeha a big smile.

"I know who you are! Captain Fareeha Amari aka Pharah. I've looked up to you for as long as I can remember. I have a poster of you on my wall! Would you mind if I got your autograph???" 

Fareeha was shocked at Hana's honesty. 

"M-My autograph?.." 

Hana looked at Fareeha confused and raised an eyebrow,

"Yes! Your autograph! You're a hero known all around the world! Everyone knows... wait for it... dramatic silence.... JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE.... phew phew phew phew... and bam you save everyone! AWW YEAH!" 

Fareeha chuckled at Hana's reenactment. She smiled at Hana before answering,

"I could give you my autograph but I don't want you to see me as an idol. I want to be your comrade... your friend." 

Hana's eyes widened at Fareeha's bluntness. She gave her a smile and answered,

"It would be an honor to be your friend and comrade. You can always count on me! I got your back!" 

Hana smiled at Fareeha but noticed her gaze went straight to the door when someone walked in.

"Angela!" 

As soon as Angela walked through the door everyone ran to her and started greeting her. Old friends being reunited after years of being apart. Angela greeted everyone but she was searching only for one face in the crowd that surrounded her but Fareeha's face was nowhere to be seen. Fareeha was staring over at the crowd gathered around Angela and felt a little jealous of everyone being around her that she didn't notice Hana looking at her. Hana's voice pulled Fareeha away from her gaze.

"You like her?" 

Fareeha felt her cheeks get hot and she turned away from Hana making sure not to look towards Angela.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" 

Hana giggled at Fareeha and rested her head on her arm.

"I'm not judging you! I can just tell. I saw her looking around for someone I'm sure she was looking for you." 

Fareeha looked at Hana and smiled as she felt her jealousy disappear. 

"I doubt that. She's way out of my league." 

Hana looked up at Fareeha,

"What makes you say that?" 

Fareeha gave Hana a small smile before answering,

"It's the truth she's on another level but let's not-" 

Fareeha's voice cut off as she saw Angela clearly for the first time. The crowd around her had dimmed and Angela stood there looking as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a tight fitting shirt and skirt with high heels and a lab coat but her hair was down and curled. Her gaze went to Angela's neck where she noticed the red scarf she had gifted her. Hana's voice once again broke Fareeha's gaze.

"WOW. Mercy: 1, Other Girls: 0." 

Hana smiled at Fareeha and Fareeha smiled back at her. Angela was finally able to see Fareeha but what she saw made her get jealous. She saw Hana resting her head on Fareeha smiling up at her and Fareeha smiling back. Angela was upset that her voice came out a little harsh, 

"Let's get started." 

Hana sat up and moved her head off of Fareeha's arm. Everyone else started taking their seats around the table. Fareeha gave Angela a small smile but Angela turned away. Fareeha was gutted that Angela didn't give her the smile she loved seeing. Winston stayed standing as he started speaking,

"All of you know why we're here. Most of you know each other from our old Overwatch days but we have two new members. Fareeha Amari and Hana Song." 

Winston extended his arm towards the two. Hana smiled and waved at everybody while Fareeha just nodded to acknowledge the mention of her name. Everyone said hello and waved at the two. Winston continued, 

"All of you know that bringing back Overwatch was a crime up until recently. The United Nations has asked us to revive Overwatch now that there's another threat from the omnics. The omnics are now working with Talon to bring destruction to the world. It's our job to stop them. All of these countries and people suffering. Will you all just sit around and do nothing or will you stand with me and protect those who need it? I guess I only have one question.... Are you with me?" 

The whole room was filled with shouts of agreement. The resurgence of Overwatch had officially started. Winston smiled at everyone,

"When the time comes we will call upon you so always be prepared. You are all dismissed except Fareeha, may I have a word with you?"

Fareeha nodded at Winston and got up and followed him into a small office that was inside the conference room. 

"Yes, sir?"

Winston smiled at Fareeha.

"You don't have to call me sir. Just call me Winston. I wanted to talk to you about fully joining Overwatch. I know right now you still have duties with the Egyptian army but I want you to be completely part of Overwatch. You don't have to answer at this very moment take some time to think about it." 

When the two came out of the office everyone was waiting for them. Lena spoke,

"Come on! We want to have a dinner together! Maybe hit up a few bars after!" 

Everyone smiled and laughed. Reinhardt spoke, 

"Does anybody know any good restaurant around here?" 

Everyone turned around and looked at Fareeha. Fareeha looked at them questioningly since she was lost in thought wondering what was wrong with Angela.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I just asked if anybody knew any good restaurants around here." 

Fareeha nodded.

"I know a couple of good places." 

Lena budded in,

"Do any of them have a bar?"

Fareeha nodded.

"They all have bars but we can go to the restaurant me and my men go to after every mission. They have many alcohol choices there." 

Everyone smiled at Fareeha and they all spoke together. 

"Show us the way!" 

Fareeha gave them a small smile and nodded. She lead the way through the market square. Everyone was looking around admiring the beauty that was Giza. The city was destroyed years ago because of the omnics but now the city had been rebuilt and it was looking as beautiful as ever. Fareeha's mind was still on Angela she was thinking that maybe she had overstepped or offended her in some way she was pulled from her thoughts when someone wrapped their arm around hers. She looked down and saw Hana smiling at her clinging to her arm. 

"What's wrong?"

Ana had noticed how upset Angela looked so she asked what was the matter but in true Angela style she answered,

"Nothing." 

Ana let a small laugh escape her lips before quickly covering her mouth. 

"Dear when will you know you can't fool me? What's on your mind?" 

Angela let out a sigh and looked at Ana,

"I'm just being a child. Overreacting over something I saw. The thing is I have no right to be feeling this way in the first place." 

Ana raised an eyebrow,

"So tell me... Who's got your eye?" 

Angela's eyes went wide and she saw Ana laugh at her. 

"Oh, I don't- don't like anyone.." 

Ana got closer to Angela and wrapped her arm around her waist and rested her head on her arm. 

"Dear, how many times must I tell you... You can't fool me."

Angela was getting nervous having Ana ask her who she liked. She didn't know if she should tell her the person making her feel this way was her daughter, Fareeha. Angela decided that if she wasn't honest about her feelings towards Fareeha it would lead her nowhere. She looked over at Ana and spoke,

"Well... I mean... I... I like .. Fareeha." 

Ana's eyes went wide as she looked up at Angela. She gave her a small smile before speaking,

"I see. It's okay. If I had to pick anyone to be with Fareeha, I'd choose you." 

Angela felt Ana's arm squeeze her a little tighter when she said those words. Angela smiled and gave Ana a hug. 

"It looks like you might have some competition." 

Angela looked up and saw Hana wrapped around Fareeha's arm. She felt her face get hot and she clenched her fists. Ana noticed how upset Angela got.

"Calm down, my dear. I was only kidding. Hana doesn't have any friends here or back home really. Well, true friends. I'm sure this is her being friendly. She did say she's always looked up to Fareeha. She's still young. She's only 19 years old. If you have a problem with it, you can always tell Fareeha how you feel." 

Angela looked at Ana like that idea had never occurred to her.

"What? No.. No... I can't tell her.. I mean what if she doesn't even feel the same...." 

Ana smiled at Angela.

"You'll never know unless you tell her." 

Angela looked ahead of her and saw Fareeha smiling while talking to Hana and thinking that whoever could make Fareeha smile was special considering she rarely smiled. 

"I guess I'll have to tell her. I'm just scared." 

"Even if it doesn't work out you can at least say you tried." 

Angela gave Ana a small smile.

"You're right. I don't know about telling her tonight." 

Ana squeezed Angela.

"If not today then when?" 

Angela let out a small laugh. Fareeha stopped the group in front of a small restaurant. 

"This is it." 

She opened the door and let everyone one in before her. They all thanked her as they stepped inside and were hit with amazing smells and music that made you want to dance. The host came up to them.

"Captain Amari. Nice to see you again." 

Fareeha smiled at the host.

"It's nice to see you too, Sara." 

Sara grabbed a stack of menus and led the group to a room in the back with a big table.

"Here you go." 

The host handed out the menus.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly." 

They all nodded and thanked her for her help. Lena spoke,

"So what's good here? Oh look! They have pizza! It's looking like a pizza and beer night for me!" 

Everyone agreed with Lena. The waitress came to the table to greet herself. 

"Hello, I'm Shayla and I'll be your waitress for tonight."

She noticed Fareeha sitting towards the end.

"Captain Amari! It's been a long time since you've been here. How are you?... Sorry... We can talk later. What can I get all of you to drink?" 

Everyone looked at each other and spoke in unison.

"Beer." 

Hana raised her hand so the waitress could notice her.

"Can I have a Mountain Dew?" 

The waitress looked at her confused. 

"A what?... what's that?" 

Hana's eyes went wide. 

"Don't tell me you don't serve Mountain Dew?!?!"

The waitress looked at her and laughed.

"Of course we do. I'll bring you some." 

Hana let out a sigh of relief. The waitress spoke before leaving. 

"Let me go get all of you, your drinks. It'll give you some times to decided what all of you want off the menu." 

Before she could leave Lena stopped her.

"Oh, we already know what we want. We would like lots and lots of pizza! Pepperoni and meat lovers. Three of each. Is that alright guys?" 

Everyone nodded in agreement to Lena's order. The waitress made her way back into the kitchen to give them the order and start filling glasses up with beer. Everyone was having conversations. Some reminiscing about old memories and some trying to get to know each other. Fareeha was talking to Hana. 

"So what made you join Overwatch?" 

Hana looked up Fareeha,

"Well honestly... I joined because I'd get to meet you. It's crazy you know getting the chance to work with someone you've admired for so long. I couldn't pass that chance up besides I'll get to help more people now that I'm a part of Overwatch. Making a bigger difference you know?" 

Fareeha thought back to how she admired Reinhardt and how she now had a chance to work with him and make a bigger difference too. She gave Hana a smile and spoke,

"I know exactly what you're saying. I, too am now working with someone I've always admired." 

"Who is that?" 

Hana was intrigued by Fareeha's confession. 

"Reinhardt. I used to have a poster of him on my wall." 

Hana gave Fareeha a big smile. The waitress came back with everyone's drinks. Before the waitress could leave Mei asked her if there was anyway they could play some of her music. The waitress answered,

"Oh yes. You just need to connect your device to the speakers and you can play whatever you like." 

Mei connected her phone to the speakers and soon music filled the room that made everyone get into a better mood. Everyone was drinking and dancing, just having fun. The waitress came back with the pizza a few minutes later and everyone started eating. They got more refills of beer and kept dancing and enjoying each other's company. Fareeha was sitting alone since Hana left her to go dance with everyone. She was drinking her beer when Angela sat next to her and gave her a shot glass. 

"Bottoms up." 

Fareeha looked at Angela who was smiling at her. She couldn't shake off the way she turned away from her earlier so she had to ask.

"Earlier... Did I do something to offended you?" 

Angela was confused at her question.

"What do you mean?" 

Fareeha felt her cheeks get hot as she looked down,

"N-Nothing... it's not important." 

"No. Tell me. Please." 

Fareeha looked up at Angela and spoke,

"It's silly... Just earlier when I.. when I smiled at you... you just turned away from me... I'm sorry if I did anything to offended you..." 

Angela mentally kicked herself. 

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I wasn't in the best of moods earlier today but even at that I shouldn't have been rude to you. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" 

Angela looked at Fareeha sincerely and gave her a small frown. Fareeha gave her a small smile.

"Of course. I don't think I could say no to that face." 

Angela felt her cheeks get hot as she shyly looked away from Fareeha. Fareeha nudged Angela with her elbow and said,

"Bottoms up." 

The two took their shots and Fareeha ordered more. They kept taking more and more until Angela was plastered. Fareeha shook her head at Angela who was resting her head on the table. 

"I-I think I'm a lil' drunk..." 

Fareeha giggled at Angela's comment. 

"I think you're more than a little drunk." 

Angela smiled at Fareeha whose face was a little blurry. Angela stood up and grabbed Fareeha's arm.

"Come dance with me." 

Fareeha was a little tipsy so she wasn't her usual self and agreed to go dance with her. A song started playing and Angela clapped her hands together. 

"I love this song!"

She grabbed Fareeha's hand and took her to the dance floor where everyone was still dancing. Angela started dancing on Fareeha, she grabbed Fareeha's hands and moved them down her body as she grinded on her. Fareeha was feeling brave with all of that alcohol in her that she pressed up against Angela as she moved her hands up and down her body. Fareeha whispered in Angela's ear,

"We move really well together."

Angela's heart started racing as Fareeha said those words. Her breath touched her neck and made her get goosebumps all over. Everyone was dancing around them but Hana noticed the two dancing and looked over to Fareeha and mouthed the words 'get it' at her. Fareeha gave her a smile but was pulled back into the moment with Angela being so close to her. When the song finished Angela and Fareeha were still in their own little world and were only pulled out of it because they heard someone throwing up behind them. They turned around and saw Lena hunched over throwing up in an empty bucket. Angela was drunk but her medical instincts kicked in and she was by Lena's side in no time. 

"Are you okay?"

Lena was still throwing up when she gave Angela a thumbs up. Angela grabbed some water for her and sat next to her as she threw up. Fareeha grabbed a towel so Lena could clean herself up. Lena threw up a couple of more times before she finally finished and just rested while slumped over.

"I think I'm calling it a night." 

Lena gave a weak smile before closing her eyes. Everyone noticed what was going on and came to ask if everything was okay and Fareeha answered.

"She just had a little bit too much to drink. I'm going to take her back to her hotel room now, the rest of you can stay here and enjoy the rest of the night." 

Everyone agreed and said their goodbyes to Lena who did the same. Fareeha helped Lena up but saw she could barely walk so she picked her up and carried her in her arms. She looked over at Angela and spoke, 

"I'll see you tomorrow. I had a great time with you." 

Angela felt her cheeks get hot before she spoke,

"Can you take me to my room too?" 

Fareeha gave her a smile and nodded.

"Of course, it'll be my pleasure." 

The girls said goodbye to everyone before leaving. They stepped outside and the air was fresh and cool and made them feel better. Lena's arms were wrapped around Fareeha's neck. The three of them walked in comfortable silence before reaching Lena's hotel. Fareeha went to the front desk. 

"Can you please tell me what room Lena Oxford is in?" 

The receptionist saw Lena and gave Fareeha a small smile and nodded. 

"She's in room 314." 

Fareeha thanked the receptionist and headed for the elevator. They arrived to the third floor and Lena said her key card was in her pocket so Angela searched for it until she found it. They reached Lena's room and changed her clothes and put her in bed. 

"Thank you. I got a little too drunk. I hadn't drank that much in a long time." 

She laughed a little before she closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly. Fareeha and Angela covered her up and turned the lights off before locking and closing the door. They headed for the elevator and while it came up Angela having liquid courage asked,

"Can you carry me to my room too?" 

She gave Fareeha a flirtatious smile and Fareeha without thinking about it picked Angela up with ease. Angela felt tingly all over and bravely wrapped her arms around Fareeha's neck placing her head on top of her arm making sure her lips were close to Fareeha's neck. Fareeha started walking and every step she took Angela bounced a little in her arms making Angela's lips touch her neck. Fareeha started feeling hot and she was sure her cheeks were red. They left the hotel and headed for the Helix compound which was only about 10 minutes away from Lena's hotel. Angela was staring at Fareeha's face trying to memorize every detail. She spoke before she could stop herself,

"You're really beautiful." 

Fareeha's eyes widened as she felt herself get nervous. 

"T-Thank you." 

Angela gave her a smile and closed her eyes and stared remembering the dream she was woken up from this morning and she felt her face get hot. She opened her eyes and looked at Fareeha's lips. They looked so soft and full. She had felt them before but not fully. They finally got to Angela's room and Fareeha let her down and noticed her stumbling before speaking,

"Are you okay?" 

Angela nodded as she held on to the door knob for balance. 

"I'm fine. Thank you for the-the ride." 

Angela laughed at her own joke which made Fareeha laugh. 

"Anytime." 

Fareeha grinned at Angela. 

"Goodnight." 

Fareeha started to walk away when Angela grabbed her and as she turned around Angela pressed her lips against hers. Fareeha was shocked but at the same time she took the kiss in and pressed her lips back into Angela's. Fareeha's senses were flooded by Angela's taste. She pushed her against the wall and the kiss became demanding, passionate and fiery. When they pulled away they were both breathing heavy. Angela's heart was beating so hard she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. Fareeha pressed her forehead against Angela's and Angela looked up into her eyes and spoke,

"I like you...like... like... a lot..." 

Before Fareeha could say anything back Angela opened her door, 

"Goodnight, Fareeha." 

And closed the door. Fareeha didn't know what just happened or what to say. She just stood at Angela's door confused. Angela was on the other side of the door getting mad at herself. 

"Oh my god! Why did I tell her I liked her and close the door on her face... what's wrong with me... oh my god... she's going to hate me... who goes around kissing someone like that and just closing the door on their face... oh my god.... I didn't even wait for her to say anything after I told her I liked her... what if she doesn't even like me... oh my god..." 

Before Angela could go further into her "what ifs" the speakers in her room went off,

"Incoming text message from Fareeha Amari: I like you... like you a lot too. Goodnight Angela." 

Angela's heart started racing and she felt extra happy that she started jumping up and down but didn't have proper balance so ended up falling onto the couch. She laid there for a while trying to figure out what she was going to text back. 

Fareeha finished sending a text message to Angela when she started walking back to her room. She touched her lips and smiled as she remembered Angela's soft lips pressed against hers. She got to her room and had gotten herself ready for bed when the speakers went off, 

"Incoming text message from Angela Ziegler: May I take you to dinner tomorrow? Say around 1900? Xoxo Angela p.s. here are some more kisses for you XxXx :)"

Fareeha smiled at the message and replied quickly. Angela had finished brushing her teeth and was heading to her bed when she received a notification on the speakers,

"Incoming message from Fareeha Amari: I'd be honored to go to dinner with you. 1900, sounds like a good time. p.s. here are some kisses for you xXxX" 

Angela smiled widely as Fareeha who always texted seriously just sent her some kisses over a message. She grabbed her scarf that still had the smell of coconuts, the smell of Fareeha, on it and pressed it close to her chest as she fell asleep with Fareeha's fragrance around her. 

Fareeha closed her eyes with her hand by her lips are she remembered Angela's lips and fell asleep hoping she could dream about that kiss tonight.


End file.
